Lo Siento,Lily
by Mrs.LupinPotter
Summary: -Lily...no sabes cuánto lo lamento-Puedes meterte tus disculpas por donde más te guste, yo nos las necesito,Tu y Rose pueden irse al infierno juntos, no me importa.-"Lo Siento, Lily" pensó Rose tristemente.


**Lo Siento, Lily**

**By Mrs. Lupin Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling,sin embargo puedo decir que la trama es mía. =)<strong>

* * *

><p>La pelirroja apretó los puños intentando contener las lágrimas, se giro y le dio la espalda al joven rubio para que no viera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus castaños ojos.<p>

-Lily...enserio lo siento- susurro el muchacho luciendo verdaderamente arrepentido, intento acercarse pero la chica lo aparto bruscamente.

-¿Por qué, Scorpius? ¿Por qué de entre todas la chicas que hay en Hogwarts, justo ella? ¿Por qué Rose?-le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar en frente de él. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba extrañamente bacía esa noche, pero Scorpius lo agradecía, necesitaba hablar con Lily en privado, sin espectadores.

-No lo sé...-le contesto sintiéndose una basura por hacerla sufrir. -... créeme nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte...no fue algo que palmeamos...solo paso...-

No, él no había planeado engañarla de esa manera tan ruin y cruel, nunca fue su idea herir así a su pequeña amiga que tanto lo amaba, ni tampoco lo planeo Rose, y aunque fue algo estúpido por parte de los dos entrar en ese juego de besos a escondidas y mentiras, una vez que empezaron ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ponerle fin, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pesar en las consecuencias de sus actos ni en cuantas personas saldrían lastimadas.

-¿Solo paso? ¿Es todo lo que piensas decirme? ¿Solo paso?-le dijo girándose para mirar a su novio ,_"Ex novio "_sé corrigió mentalmente con amargura, sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lagrimas acumuladas y sus voz sonaba ahogada por los sollozos contenidos.

-Lily...no sé qué quieres que te diga...pero yo...- Scorpius bajo la mirada, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera, no cuando sabia que él era el único culpable de su dolor, no cuando la culpa y el remordimiento lo invadían...

-¿Qué es lo que quiero que me digas?-le pregunto dando un paso adelante, dejando que saliera libremente de una vez por todas todo el dolor y la furia sentía, todo el llanto acumulado en su garganta y en su corazón- Quiero que me digas porque demonios mientras yo trataba de salvar nuestras relación tu andabas besuqueándote con mi prima en cada rincón oscuro,-las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y su vos sonaba rota y Scorpius se sintió más miserable- Quiero que me digas por que la preferiste a ella... quiero que me digas por no puedes mirarme de la misma manera que la miras a ella...eso quiero...-en cada palabra que salía de la boca de la pelirroja se podía ver lo herida y traicionada que se sentía.

-Lily...no sabes cuánto lo lamento...-le dijo una vez más el chico e intento acercarse para abrazarla, pero Lily por primera rechazo sus brazos.

-Puedes meterte tus disculpas por donde más te guste, yo nos las necesito-le dijo levantando su barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos- Tu y Rose pueden irse al infierno juntos, no me importa.-Y con grandes lagrimas todavía bajando por su rostro, la chica le volvió a dar la espalda a Scorpius, y camino en dirección al cuadro de la Dama Gorda con la intención de abandonar la Sala Común, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba la persona que Lily menos deseaba ver en aquel momento.

-Lily...-le dijo Rose mirándola con tristeza y culpa.

-No te atrevas a volver a dirigirme nunca más la palabra-le dijo con furia y dolor, y sin decir más salió bruscamente por el agujero del retrato, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo junto con sus lagrimas y sollozos.

-Va a estar bien, solo necesita tiempo-le dijo el rubio intentando hacerla sentir menos culpable y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

Rose le sonrió tristemente, y luego miro el lugar por donde había salió su prima, y sintiéndose absolutamente miserable, se pregunto si Lily sería capaz de algún día perdonarla por haberse enamorada de Scorpius.

"_Lo Siento, Lily" _ pensó tristemente mientras unas silenciosa lagrimas salía de sus ojos y escondía su rostro en el pecho de Scorpius.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Que tal?¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Les Gusto o Lo Detestaron? Es la primera ves que publico algo que escribo, así que si hay alguien ahí ,me gustaría saber tu opinión =D escribir algo sobre Rose y Scorpius y esto fue lo que me salio,espero que les guste.**


End file.
